I'm not enough for you!
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Gajeel y Lucy cometen un error que termina destrozando el corazón de Levy. Haciendo que algunos miedos y viejas inseguridades salgan nuevamente a la luz, ¿como podrán seguir adelante luego de tal equivocación?


Primer Historia _"dramática"_ de este tipo….en general nunca hago de estos porque no las disfruto del todo, pero esta era una que vengo pensando desde hace unos días…

Ah ver que sale.

 **Advertencia:** Lucy NO sale con Natsu, así que si son fans del NaLu o esperan NaLu Hardcore, pues aquí no solo no hay eso, sino que se trata a la pareja como algo imposible….

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **I'm not enough for you!**

Veamos con contexto de la historia antes de empezar con la historia en sí, era el final de una ardua guerra entre el Imperio del Mago Oscuro Zeref y el Gremio liderado por Mavis, Fairy Tail. Este último se alzaba como el claro vencedor.

Las bajas entre ambos bandos fueron increíblemente bajas teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del evento, sin embargo, las pocas bajas sí que fueron muy relevantes, ya que los caídos eran personas de un alto respeto o valor entre la comunidad. Gente como Makarov o los Dioses de ishgar, cuyas muertes marcaron a varios de los magos de Fairy tail, como al actual Nuevo Maestro, Laxus.

Luego otra perdida muy importante fue la de Mavis, la cual finalmente puedo ir a descansar en paz al otro mundo cuando se enfrentó con su amado Zeref. Ambos terminando sucumbiendo por la maldición del otro. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, la "perdida" de Natsu. Esta viene en comillas porque Natsu en si no murió, solo que entro en coma y aun hoy no es capaz de despertar.

Ahí tenemos el contexto…. ahora veamos qué tipo de consecuencias provocaron estas pérdidas en los demás.

La mayoría del gremio estaba aún en luto por la pérdida de su maestro, pero ya muchos se empezaron a recuperar, en ese tiempo, se fortalecieron algunos vínculos y nacieron nuevos amores.

Aquí nos vamos a centrar en Levy Mcgarden y Gajeel Redfox, ambos ex miembros del Consejo de Magia se comprometieron a los pocos días de finalizada la guerra, eso no fue sorpresa para nadie, mas viendo que ambos llevaban saliendo en "secreto" desde el año que estuvieron fuera de Fairy Tail. Actualmente los dos vivían juntos a las afueras de Magnolia junto a Lily esperando a su primer hijo o hija.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de esta familia se verá rápidamente destrozada con los eventos ocurridos una noche luego del cumpleaños de la Maga Celestial, Lucy Heartfilia.

La rubia había cambiado un poco desde lo ocurrido con Natsu, estaba más decaída que antes y le costaba salir a hacer una misión porque eso le traía recuerdos de su amado en coma. Pero aun así ella trataba de dar siempre la mejor cara por todos, especialmente por su mejor amiga embarazada.

Una vez dicho todo esto, pasamos a lo importante…

 **(La Mañana Siguiente del Cumpleaños de Lucy)**

Gajeel estaba parado en el comedor de su casa, sin camisa y con unos pantalones muy pobremente colocados que dejaban ver fácilmente que no tenía boxers ni ninguna prenda debajo, su largo cabello estaba hecho un lio y se podía ver varias marcas en su espalda. Este imponente Dragon Slayer estaba pálido, con la garganta seca y con las manos sudorosas y esto era por el hecho de que su amada mujer, Levy Mcgarden, estaba llorando muerta de rabia ante él.

El motivo se encontraba parada cerca del sofá, esta Lucy, la cual se encontraba cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas color miel de la cama de Levy y Gajeel. Obviamente, eso significaba que Lucy estaba completamente desnuda.

Creo que ya van entendiendo que es lo que pasa aquí…

 _Gajeel Redfox acaba de engañar a Levy Mcgarden con su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia._

-….-Levy estaba anonadada, incapaz de decir o hacer algo más allá de llorar en su lugar. Su mente en ese mismo instante era un caos, miles de palabras daban vuelta, miles de escenarios iban y venían en su mente tratando de buscar alguna explicación lógica a toda esa escena. Pero no solo no era capaz de pensar en nada lógico en esos instante, sino que siquiera podría hablar.

Gajeel abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras murieron antes de poder salir, este desvió la mirada hacia Lucy para ver si ella podía decir algo en esos momentos, esta última trago saliva y al igual que el Dragon Slayer, era incapaz de hacer salir las palabras.

En eso, el cerebro de Levy al fin fue capaz de calmar la tormenta mental que estaba en esos momentos nublando su juicio y fue capaz de volver a articular una palabra.

-Lárgate- dijo la pequeña de pelo azul con un tono frio y casi mortal, este estaba dirigido hacia su mejor amiga, la cual abrió los ojos en shock al sentir esa sed de sangre proveniente de su amiga. La rubia sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero aun así asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, esta puso una mano en el picaporte, volteo a ver por última vez a su amiga y a Gajeel y luego se fue de la escena rápidamente.

Una vez solos, Levy miro de nuevo a Gajeel, el cual aún batallaba para poder decir algo o expresarse de alguna forma. La peli azul desvió la mirada para no mirarlo a los ojos y empezó a caminar, el Dragon Slayer del Hierro pensó que ella lo iba a abrazar o abofetearlo pero ella simplemente paso a su lado, entrando a la habitación donde había pasado la noche. Adentro Levy vio las sabanas desordenadas, las almohadas tiradas por todas partes, varias marcas en las paredes, posiblemente de Gajeel habiendo agarrado firmemente la pared en algún momento, además se podían ver pedazos de la ropa que había usado Lucy en la noche, además de claro de la ropa interior de Gajeel tirada cerca de la puerta.

La Mcgarden se acercó hacia la mesa de luz que estaba al lado de la cama donde colocaba su libro antes de irse a dormir, ahí vio que la foto de ella y Gajeel se encontraba en el suelo, derribada por lo que parecían ser las bragas de una mujer. Esa imagen le destrozo el alma a Levy.

Gajeel miro a su mujer desde la puerta, siendo incapaz de acercarse aun cuando podía oír claramente que estaba llorando, eso era porque él era la causa de esas lágrimas.

-Y…Yo- el Dragon Slayer quiso excusarse, pero no podía.

Él quería decir que él no sabía lo que hacía, que estaba ebrio o algo parecido.

Pero él sabía que no era cierto, la única ebria esa noche fue Lucy, el por lo contrario estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, el trato de detenerla al inicio, pero luego recordó que desde la noticia del embarazo de Levy, él y su mujer no habían tenido relaciones por los siguientes 3 meses. Eso más que nada por decisión propia, una que se arrepintió con el paso del tiempo, cuando cada día se sentía más y más reprimido al no ser capaz de tocar a su querida futura esposa.

En la noche anterior su mujer se quedó un rato más festejando con el resto mientras que él se llevó a Lucy a su casa luego de que esta tomara de más. La rubia iba medio ligera de ropa por lo que a cada rato dejaba ver al mundo sus grandes pechos, los cuales obviamente no pasaron desapercibidos por Gajeel. Ante de llegar a su casa Lucy le rogo que no la deje sola porque desde lo de Natsu ella no era capaz de dormir sin compañía y al no estar Happy ahí pues el decidió llevarla a su casa alegando que Levy entendería.

Una vez en la casa Lucy rodeo a Gajeel con sus brazos y le susurro en el oído sobre cómo había notado lo tenso que estaba desde hace tiempo, todo esto mientras sus manos acariciaban el bulto que había surgido entre las piernas del Dragon Slayer el cual trataba de apartarla pero sin usar mucha fuerza realmente.

Finalmente Gajeel sucumbió a la tentación cuando la Rubia bajo sus pantalones y tomo su miembro entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba a la rubia comentar sobre su tamaño y como era tan grande. Y luego de varias horas de sexo brutal en su cama, ambos se despertaron sintiéndose fatales con ellos mismos, por lo que trataron de fingir que nada había pasado pero por lastima Levy llego antes de que pudieran arreglar la casa.

Levy se agacho y recogió la foto que se encontraba en el suelo, la miro un segundo y luego la volvió a arrogar al piso, terminando así de romper el cristal del portarretratos.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, pero jamás creí que tan rápido y antes de siquiera tener una barriga de ballena- comento la pequeña peli azul con un tono sombrío, Gajeel abrió la boca para evitar que se auto insulte pero ella fue más rápida al hablar- todo eso de que no te importaban las tetas y que me amabas pese al físico o lo que sea era mentira, es obvio claro, ¿quién querría a alguien como yo teniendo a miles y miles de chicas que parecen modelos en el gremio?, el resultado era obvio… yo siempre supe que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano encontrarías a alguna chica que sea mucho más mujer que yo…pero…¿Por qué precisamente tenías que elegir a mi amiga?- dijo esto último volteando a ver al Dragon Slayer, este abrió los ojos cuando vio los ojos rojos de su mujer, causados por llorar tanto, pero no solo eso lo sorprendió, sino que también lo impresiono esa mirada vacía en los ojos de Levy.

No había que ser un genio para saber que esta vez Levy no solo estaba furiosa, sino que también le habían destrozado el corazón. Gajeel apretó los puños con fuerza mientras apartaba la mirada, no podía verla así…

-¿No tienes respuesta?... bueno, no debes dármela supongo. Es obvio, tenías tantas ganas de echarte un buen polvo con una mujer de verdad que no estuviese embarazada que terminaste haciéndolo con Lucy, no es algo que sorprenda, mas viendo cómo se vistió esa **zorra** ayer de noche, buscando a alguien que le calme el fuego que tiene entre las piernas un poco – dijo Levy ahora más alto y cada vez dejándose llevar más y más por la ira.

-No… deja de decir esas cosas sobre ti, Lev...- las palabras de Gajeel fueron cortadas cuando la foto de antes se estrelló en su cabeza, haciendo que este caiga al suelo mientras miraba a " _su_ " chica.

Levy lo miro por unos segundos para luego agarrar su bolso, poner algo de ropa dentro y algunos libros, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación dispuesta a irse de la casa. Gajeel reacciono finalmente y corrió tras ella, agarrando su mano con fuerza para evitar que siga con su retirada.

-No…Por favor- dijo el joven de pelo negro de rodillas mientras miraba al suelo, aun siendo incapaz de mirarla a la cara- Esto…todo eso no significo nada, no quiere decir que te voy a dejar para irme con otra, yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti, ninguna otra mujer se compara contigo…por favor, no te vayas- susurro el Dragon Slayer en un tono de súplica.

 **-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces!?-** grito Levy perdiendo la paciencia mientras dejaba caer el bolso al suelo- ¿Quieres que así como así me olvide que por una noche te cogiste a mi supuesta mejor amiga **EN MI CAMA**!?, ¿que pase el resto del día como si nada mientras luego voy a tener que dormir en esa misma cama donde **TU** y **ELLA** estuvieron fornicando toda la puta noche mientras yo estaba **SOLA** sin mi supuesto **MARIDO** en la fiesta!?, ¿Quieres que haga eso?, y luego ¿Cómo quieres que haga cuando la gente inevitablemente se entere!?, ¿solo me voy a quedar ahí como la cornuda estúpida que es la Esposa de Gajeel Redfox, la que deja que su marido tenga relaciones con su "mejor amiga!"? –cada palabra hacia que la ira de la pequeña aumente más y más, al grado de que su cara estaba roja como un tomate y sus manos temblaban de la rabia. Gajeel se aguantó todo lo que ella le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, sintiendo como miles de agujas se clavaban en su corazón ante todo ese odio en su voz.

Levy tomo aire para decir una última cosa mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran nuevamente en sus mejillas.

-¿Es tan fácil dejarme de lado solo por no haber tenido sexo por unos pocos meses?... ¿cómo quieres que confié en ti ahora?, ¿dime como es que ahora no debo de temer que cada vez que me vaya a alguna misión no termines con alguna otra porque no tuvimos sexo por 1 semana? O peor aún ¿Cómo sé que no te iras simplemente cuando veas que no podremos tener tantas relaciones como antes cuando nazca nuestro hijo o hija?- dijo la mujer entre lágrimas mientras que Gajeel estaba sin palabras…no sabía que podía decir para arreglar las cosas aunque sea un poco- No soy suficiente para ti Gajeel, es obvio… yo no voy a ser capaz de darte lo que quieres y si es así como va a terminar siempre este tipo de asuntos, contigo destrozando el cuarto con otra mujer…pues lo siento, pero yo ni sueñes con que me casare con alguien así, al menos…no por ahora- dijo la mujer para luego zafarse del agarre de Gajeel y salir corriendo de la casa.

- **NO!, LEVY!-** grito Gajeel queriendo salir por ella, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba muy lejos y además, ¿qué iba a hacer si la alcanzaba?...ella tenía razón después de todo.

- _Mierda-_ murmuro el Dragon Slayer mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, permitiendo que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas, no le importaba si lo veían como poco hombre, él ya había cometido algo que lo hacía poco hombre, el romperle el corazón a la mujer que amaba.

-¿G...Gajeel?- dijo una voz grave a las espaldas del peli negro, este volteo y vio que era su gato y mejor amigo Panterlily -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Dónde está Levy!?- pregunto el felino preocupado.

El Peli negro le conto todo a Lily… el cual no fue capaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

-Oh dios- finalmente dijo el gato mientras miraba el camino que utilizo Levy para irse hace unos momentos, luego miro a Gajeel y en un ataque de rabia le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada en su forma de batalla, este simplemente recibió el golpe gustosamente.

Luego de eso su gato se fue tras Levy, dejando a Gajeel solo en el patio de su casa.

 **-Con Lily-**

- _Maldito infeliz_ \- murmuro el gato volando a toda velocidad buscando a su amiga de cabello azul-Ahí estas- dijo con alivio de ver que aún no estaba tan lejos.

- **LEVY!-** grito Lily. El pequeño animal se dirigió hacia ella y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de la pequeña. Esta última trato de resistirse pero en el fondo quería tener a alguien con quien llorar.

-Y…Yo me como una estúpida- dijo la pequeña mujer mientras finalmente dejaba salir todo su dolor- el siempre me decía que me amaba como soy y que no le importaba mi físico… pero viene y me hace esto. ¿No soy suficiente Lily!?... ¿Acaso si fuese como las demás esto hubiese pasado!?... yo siempre lo supe, pero el con el tiempo me termino convenciendo de que mi físico estaba bien pero ahora… ahora no se…todo vuelve, mi inseguridad y mi miedo- dijo mientras que su amigo entraba en su forma de combate y abrazaba a la pequeña con cuidado mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-No digas esas estupideces…. el infeliz de Gajeel jamás cansaría de ti o de tu cuerpo, él siempre te ha preferido por sobre todas las demás, tu físico no tiene nada que ver con esto Levy, deja esos estúpidos pensamientos negativos sobre ti misma, tu eres hermosa y eres una persona increíble y no solo yo lo sé, Gajeel también lo sabe y por eso te ama!- dijo Lily con determinación mientras que Levy apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, dejando que sus emociones fluyan.

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?...pasar por alto todo esto?,¿ ignorar lo que él hizo en la casa donde vivimos los 3 tan felices?...¿qué debo hacer Lily?- pregunto ahora mirando a los ojos del felino, este no sabía que decir tampoco.

-No lo sé Levy…no lo sé. Tal vez…deberías de darte un tiempo para ti misma- dijo el felino mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la pequeña –despeja tu mente, vete y trata de pensar en una respuesta…solo recuerda, el bastardo de hierro te ama…y por ti está dispuesto a llorar abiertamente como lo hace ahora en casa… solo piénsalo ¿okey?- dijo Lily para luego apartarse de Levy, esta lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me iré por 2 meses a visitar el Consejo…. Allí tengo un trabajo garantizado por el momento, volverse y espero que el no allá caído de nuevo en ese error… dile que le digo "adiós por ahora"- la peli azul se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla del formidable Guerrero de Edolas- Te quiero Lily, gracias por todo- luego de esto, Levy se fue.

Lily volvió a la casa, donde estaba Gajeel en la misma posición que antes.

-Ella no va a volver…al menos no por un tiempo- dijo el gato sin mirar a su amigo, este último soltó un gruñido el cual fue seguido por lágrimas de amargura- Llorar no va a arreglar nada, la cagaste. Ella tiene razón, dices amarla tanto pero te dejas seducir por otra mujer muy fácilmente

- **CALLATE!-** grito Gajeel mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba sus rodillas-…yo no quería que esto pasara! jamás pensé en hacer este tipo de cosas teniéndola a ella, jamás quise hacerla llorar de nuevo, jamás quise romper su confianza en mí como lo hice hoy… yo…yo … **MIERDA-** esto último lo grito a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba el suelo, creado un cráter en el patio. Luego se quedó mirando el suelo mientras en silencio.

-Jamás quisiste hacer nada de eso, pero lo hiciste y únicamente por la falta de sexo…. **Patético** –dijo el gato negro entrando hacia la casa sin mirar detrás de él.

- _Tiene razón_ \- pensó Gajeel- _así de fácil he caído por otra mujer, sin siquiera tratar de detenerla o algo… yo me merezco todo lo que está pasando ahora… me merezco el odio de Levy y por sobre todo…me perezco que no quiera verme nunca más. Metalicana estarías decepcionado si me viera ahora mismo_ –pensó Gajeel en silencio mientras se recostaba en el pasto, mirando las estrellas.

 **-Y así paso el tiempo-**

Ya pasaron 2 meses desde el incidente de Lucy y Gajeel. Estos dos habían guardado silencio y no le dijeron a nadie de lo sucedido, lo mismo hizo Lily, por respeto hacia Levy.

La rubia había evitado a Gajeel desde entonces, no tenía el valor de verlo luego de haber hecho lo que hizo con él. Ella trato varias veces de comunicarse con Levy para disculparse y para rogarle que no se enfade con Gajeel, pero ella jamás contesto. Cosa que le dolía, porque lo último que vio de ella fue una mirada vacía y llena de odio.

Pero el que peor la pasaba era Gajeel, desde entonces el Dragon Slayer había evitado estar mucho tiempo en el Gremio, desde ese día pasaba tomando misiones de alta dificultad para así no estar cerca de aquella casa que le traía tantos malos recuerdos. Varios de sus amigos hablaron con él para ver que le pasaba, él no les hablaba, es más, él no hablaba con nadie desde entonces.

Casi parecía un cadáver sin vida, esperando día tras día a su pequeña mujercita, esperando verla cruzar la puerta del gremio con su sonrisa radiante. En ese tiempo solo Gajeel fue abordado por algunas mujeres, las cuales pensaron que al no está Levy él estaba disponible, pero el Dragon Slayer las rechazaba a todas y cada una de ellas.

El al fin entendió que pasaba… esos meses sin el contacto físico fueron duros, pero no por la falta del sexo, sino por la falta de sexo **CON LEVY** , la respuesta era dolorosamente obvia, él no quería tener relaciones con nadie más que ella, por eso el sexo con Lucy lo dejo tan insatisfecho. La respuesta era tan obvia y hasta estúpida, pero le costó tanto para resolverla y por lastima, tuvo que romperle el corazón a su mujer para hacerlo.

Lily por su parte, era el único que podía comunicarse con Levy mediante varias cartas que ella le mandaba casi semanalmente, ella le contaba al pequeño compañero de Gajeel sobre sus aventuras en el Consejo, sobre la gente que los remplazo cuando se fueron de vuelta a Fairy Tail y también sobre sus peleas y victorias. Por su parte Lily la dejo bien al tanto de la situación de Gajeel y Lucy, preguntando cada vez que mandaba una carta _"¿Cuándo vas a volver?"_ , a lo que ella siempre respondía _"pronto, muy pronto"._

No fue hasta casi empezado el otoño que Levy volvió a Magnolia…

Ella camino lentamente, mirando la cuidad y a su gente, sonriendo como antes al ver las caras tan familiares que recorrían las calles.

Finalmente luego de caminar por unos 10 minutos…llego al lugar que solía ser el sitio más importante para ella. Su casa o más bien, la casa de Gajeel.

Esta tomo aire y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, notando la falta de adornos de Halloween o como nadie había barrido las hojas secas que dejaban caer los árboles.

Levy toco la puerta y espero a que alguien responda…

-¿L..Lev?- una voz masculina dijo a sus espaldas, la mujer de cabello azul volteo a toda velocidad y vio al que era su pretendiente.

-G...Gajeel- dijo tratando de mantener la compostura mientras observaba como él se dejó crecer el cabello y como no se había rasurado la barba en el tiempo que ella no estaba en casa. Se veía como un desastre y eso le rompió el corazón al darse cuenta que ella le ocasiono todo ese sufrimiento.

Gajeel la observo detenidamente mientras que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, casi con miedo de que sea solo una ilusión. El vientre de Levy ahora se dejaba ver un poco más y su cabello ahora era más largo, pero fuera de eso era la misma hermosa mujer de antes... no…ahora estaba aún más hermosa con ese brillo en sus ojos que solo podía tener una mujer embarazada.

Finalmente el y ella estaban cara a cara de nuevo, y ahí dejaron salir todo lo que llevaban guardando desde hace 2 meses. Gajeel fue el primero en actuar, agarrando a su mujer en brazos y estrellando sus labios en un beso abrazador, dejando que sus lenguas peleen en sus bocas, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del otro para no dejarlo ir nunca más. Luego de unos 10 minutos besándose, ambos rompieron el beso.

-Lo siento- soltó Gajeel de golpe- sé que decir _"lo siento_ " no arregla nada de lo que hice, pero aun así, te lo diré una y otra vez si es necesario pero realmente…lamento todo lo que paso, lamento haberte hecho llorar, lamento por sobre todo que tuvieras que irte estando embarazada…. Por favor, si no quieres vivir conmigo en la misma casa de nuevo esta bien, pero no te vayas de nuevo, solo saber que no estás en el mismo lugar que yo ya me vuelve loco – murmuro el Dragon Slayer con un tono que dejaba ver todo el dolor que había estado acumulando desde su partida.

-Tienes razón, decir "lo siento" no puede arreglar lo que hiciste o el hecho de que me rompiste el corazón- empezó la pequeña mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su pareja mientras que este besaba su cabeza- pero aun asi….me dolió mucho más el hecho de que no estuvieras conmigo en estos meses que eso que hiciste esa noche- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Gajeel, este dejo que algunas lágrimas de alegría salieran de sus ojos, no le importaba, la tenia de vuelta.

-Sé que será duro, pero me volveré a ganar tu confianza, hare lo que sea para que nunca más te vayas de mi lado, más bien, para que ninguna de las dos se vaya de mi lado- dijo mientras bajaba las manos hacia el vientre hinchado de su chica.

Levy sonrió mientras que Gajeel la levantaba al estilo princesa, ella sabía que tomaría su tiempo en recuperar su confianza al 100%, pero ella también sabía que Gajeel no se rinde ante nada tan fácilmente.

 **-FINALE-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Pobre Gajeel ;_;**


End file.
